Maurice Edison
"It's natural, pure instinct Gina. You see this power, it's unlike anyone else's power. I have the feeling that if I concentrate on Voldemort, just concentrate on his mind and existence, then I can remove him from this world with a simple thought." - Maurice Edison (DNL 1) Maurice Edison (born August 26th 1981) was a central protagonist in Darkness Not Light 1 and the former boyfriend of main protagonist Isabella Riddle. Maurice was a teenage prodigy gifted with elemental abilities as well as the ability to clone himself, switch positions with people and manipulate sand through his Vial of Sand. Because of his ability and potential, Maurice was incredibly arrogant. He believed he could kill his enemies with ease. After the events of Darkness Not Light 1, Dolohov flees Hogwarts and apparently dies in Darkness Not Light 2.Darkness Not Light However, he is revealed to be alive in Darkness Not Light 5. Early Childhood Maurice is the son of former Death Eater, Maurice Edison Senior, one of the first known elementals in England. His father had befriended a young Nuggets Dolohov during his time in the Death Eaters. Both were planning on quitting the Death Eaters, knowing they would be hunted down for doing so. Maurice Senior was unable to control his manifesting powers, struggling to keep hold on reality, he was driven to suicide via Dolohov's Prism which Maurice Senior had opened. Before he died, Maurice Senior asked Dolohov to protect his then unborn son. Maurice was raised by his mother but after her death when Maurice was young, he was sent to an orphanage. Dumbledore was alerted to Maurice's power and despite being two years older than the age to join Hogwarts, Dumbledore made an exception considering Maurice's unique powers. When Maurice joined Hogwarts, he was a socially awkward and detached boy who would take solace in his vial of sand and his emerging powers, developing a superiority complex when he realised he was more gifted than the other students. Darkness Not Light 1 After saving Isabella from Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange, Maurice became emotionally attached to Isabella, vowing to protect her from the Death Eaters. Despite not witnessing her power, he slowly believed she had similar abilities to himself. Despite already being in a casual sexual relationship with another girl at Hogwarts, Maurice began a relationship with Isabella whilst they fought the Death Eaters. After Isabella saw him in bed with another girl, he cut all ties with other girls to be with Isabella. Despite his overwhelming confidence and superior abilities, Maurice was inexperienced with his powers whilst Isabella had yet to develop hers. Maurice's rivalry with Dolohov was a clash of egos which culminated in Dolohov beating Maurice to the brink of death. Dolohov eventually defected from the Death Eaters due to many factors and after forcing himself to realise Maurice was the son of his deceased friend, Dolohov mentors and aids the prodigious duo. While Dolohov helped teach Maurice about his powers, he warned the youngster that his father was driven to death because he was unable to control his abilities, and fears a similar fate will befall Maurice. Attempting to persuade Maurice to give up his power was a tough challenge. Following the final battle with the Death Eaters, Dolohov decided to kill Death Eaters by himself in a stealthy manner, leaving Isabella and Maurice. However, Maurice believed Dolohov would steal his powers and as a result he shortly fled Hogwarts. Darkness Not Light 2 Two years passed after the events of the previous episode and after Isabella and Dolohov's reunion, the two decided to track down Maurice. They were stunned to discover the new Dark Lord, Jimmy Ackle claimed he had killed Maurice. Dolohov recovered the body and Maurice received a burial in the elemental resistance base. In reality, the body was one of Maurice's cloned bodies as Maurice had fled the country. Darkness Not Light 5 Decades passed as Maurice travelled the world, avoiding developments in England. After becoming more mature, responsible and able to control his vast powers, Maurice returned to the country to aid the fight against the oppression against elementals. He met Isabella but was shocked to hear she had fallen in love for Dolohov and was searching for him. He was captured by Alexei Levchenko and persuaded to kill humans for the Russian. After Dolohov and Isabella joined Levchenko's elemental resistance, Maurice, driven by jealousy, attempted to split up the couple. However, after realising what they had done for him during the events of Darkness Not Light 1, he apologised for his behaviour and offered advice to Dolohov. Maurice then left the country to go to the United States of America, there he joined a similar elemental resistance group this time against the American government. Physical Appearance Maurice was a slim figure in his youth with green eyes that occasionally went blue. He had medium length black hair. At Hogwarts, he often refused to wear wizarding robes when possible, often dressing casually when he could do so. This symbolised his rejection of school authority and his arrogant personality. In DNL 5, a 31 year old Maurice wore smart clothes, polished shoes and smoked cigarettes. Personality Emotionally guarded and extremely arrogant, Maurice was a difficult person to befriend. Despite this, he formed a close attachment to Isabella during the events of DNL 1. However, he was still distrustful of Dolohov despite his betrayal of the Death Eaters. Maurice's over-confidence was born from his extraordinary elemental abilities and examples of New-Powered powers, decades before that race was widely known. Because of this, Maurice believed he could destroy Voldemort, Dolohov and other Death Eaters with ease. Maurice's belief in his abilities was impacted when Dolohov inflicted a series of defeats upon the prodigy. Maurice was also nervous in love despite having a few girlfriends. He consistently attempted to resist falling in love with Isabella and placed the importance of fighting the Death Eaters above romance. In DNL 5 Maurice was a more confident, stylish character who allowed himself to delve into harmful vices such as smoking and drinking which reflected his care-free attitude to life. Abilities and Skills Maurice was considered to be a highly prodigious talent in his teenage years. He could have potentially been the most powerful being in the world but his arrogance, refusal to mature and avoidance of responsibility impacted on his powers. Without professional teaching, Maurice's powers stagnated. During his teenage years he displayed both Elemental and New-Powered abilities before any of his rivals. *'Elemental Power': Maurice possessed a few elemental powers during his teenage years, most notably his command of Electricity, Fire and Light. *'Vial of Sand': Passed on by his father, Maurice possessed the Vial of Sand that enabled him to command and manipulate sand, using it for bullets, floating platforms and for a sand-like waterfall that almost killed Dolohov. *'New-Powered Abilities': Maurice displayed examples of New-Powered abilities during Darkness Not Light 1. He was able to clone himself a few times over which became crucial to deceiving Jimmy Ackle in DNL 2. He could also swap positions with someone else by saying "Substitution." He also commanded a ghost-like energy form in Ryu the fox through which he could see and hear things.